Late Night
by Gnumber
Summary: Late at night, Torn's working in the hideout, thinking about a certain blonde... Who comes to visit in a certain form... Yaoi, JT, rated M for language which will come later and lemon which will also come later, if I feel like it.


Torn was working late in the hideout by camdlelight.

As usual.

The newest member was up to no good.

As usual.

This resulted in a LOT of paperwork for Torn, and plenty of questions. Questions like: 'Why is he the only one I can send on these missions? Krimzon Guard newbies should be able to handle this type of stuff. Where have all my good people gone? How can I deploy him next without having too much stuff blow up?'

Also, Torn was getting grilled by many different people about said new member. Particularly the orange rat that clung to his shoulder.

"Why do you gotta send us on all the tough missions, huh?! Can't you get one of your goons to do it? Why us? We just got back from the sewers, and let me tell ya, they are not pretty. How come YOU can't go on missions, Captain Laryngitis?"

Just the thought made Torn shudder.

_One day, Tess had come by. When Torn handed her her pay, she pushed it back into his hands. Confused, Torn asked,_

"_What's this about?" She had shook her head and said, _

"_You give to Jak when he comes back, okay? He needs to buy better upgrades, so he can protect my baby!"_

_Torn, who had been taking a drink of water, choked and spewed all over the floor._

"_What?! You're pregnant?!" he coughed. "You shoulda told me, I wouldn'ta made you work!" 'And who'da thought, Jak getting' it on with TESS of all people… I was sure he swung the other way.' _

_Now it was Tess's turn to be confused._

"_Huh? I'm talking about Daxter. What went through your head, silly? Jak's such an emo boy, how could he be interested in me_(1)_?" _

Torn shook his head. He should not let his mind wander while he was supposed to be working. Supposed to be. Currently, he was turning over a mechanical pencil over and over in his hand, chin in the other, staring blankly at the maps, trying to formulate a plan. Instead, he found his mind wandering to other matters, like: 'If Jak was a prisoner for so long, why is he doing side jobs and not just working for me? Can't he see that it'd be more productive than to be going off on idiotic missions for Krew? How come he's so touchy?'

'Why did Tess call him an "emo boy," whatever that is? What is an "emo boy," exactly? How can someone like him have such bright eyes? They're like freakin' search lights, for Mar's sake! They say he's been through a lot, but what happened? Where did he come from? There are no records on him here. It's like, he just appeared outta nowhere. And the databases from other cities don't have anything on him either. Not that I'm searching or anything… I just would like to know why the Guard comes after him so hard.'

'And his hair! How come it's not dreadlocks right now? No, nothing bad about it, it's beautiful. Like in a flippin' shampoo commercial. He turns his head, fwoosh. And it smells good, too. That's another thing, how can his hair smell so good? It's like… when I was allowed outside of the walls one time.'

"_Torn! Get your ass in gear! We're heading out of here in five minutes, get your head out of the clouds!" _

"_S-sorry Erol. It's just that, for once I get to see out of the walls."_

"_Well, it's not a pretty sight, I can tell you that much." Erol sighed. "What was so bad that we had to put up walls to keep it out?"_

_In the transport ship (because I'm feeling lazy and there's nothing you can do about it.o)_

_(And, Torn is about thirteen. Erol's a year older.)_

_Torn gulped as he saw nothing but desert for as far as the eye could see. He looked almost frantically for a sign of life in this wasteland, and what do you know. Near the wall, by the Pumping Station, was a tiny group of something… something green. _

_He felt lucky as the ship set down near that part of the wall, and even more so when he was told that their destination was near that spot. He felt as if he could skip to the place, and plus, it was only him and Erol. Nothin' better than two best friends on a lookout mission together._

_Because, that's what it was, right?_

_When they finally reached their destination, Torn blinked. Those things were trees, and they were dying._

_He had only ever heard of trees, and seen pictures in books. Why were they here? Torn reached out towards the trees, touching the trunk of one. He felt a sigh escape him. This was the first time he had ever felt a piece of nature. This smell… These were sycoia trees._

_He snapped out of his reverie when Erol spoke._

"_Our mission is to destroy these trees." Torn whipped his head around to stare at his friend._

"_What?! No way! You can't be serious. These trees?!" he exclaimed. The thought of destroying something that was so obviously trying to survive in an envioronment that they were not suited to was enough to bring tears to his eyes. _

"_Why?"_

_Erol didn't answer. For the moment. _(A.N.: I'm doing waaay too many flashbacks. 3 you anyway.)

"_The Baron said so. Now get to it." _

_Feeling betrayed, Torn shook his head._

"_You can do it. This is only a grunt mission, anyway." He was glad he hadn't taken off his helmet. Erol couldn't see the tears making their way down his face. _

_He gave himself away when he let a sob pass through his lips as his so-called "friend" smashed down the first tree. _

_Erol turned, surprised at the sound, when he was tackled full-on by the younger boy. _

"_How – could – you – do – such -a - thing!!" Torn beat ruthlessly on him, and lucky for Erol, he hadn't felt the need to take off his helmet or armor. _(2)

'… Yeah, sycoia. That gun is too big for him, and why does he always wear that scarf? Not that I have any standing point…' he mused. (3)

Another forty-five minutes passes.

No work gets done.

Again(4).

'Wonderous. Let's see, maps, maps…' Torn was at the point of growling at himself. 'I can't afford to be doing this. This gorgeous guy is creating horrendous amounts of work for yours truly. I can't fire him, though, he's too good… Woah, hang on, GORGEOUS? Where the hell did that come from? Aaaaugh…'

Torn finally buckled down and began to actually work. Three hours passed as he went over maps, marked places, and assigned people to different places. He was busy triangulating the position of a Cargo dump that could prove helpful when he heard the outside door slide open. He looked up expectantly at the doorway, only to stare at it for a good three minutes when nobody came through. Passing it off as an animal getting too close to the door, he shrugged and then glared at the map.

'Stupid animal, now I gotta start all over on this thing. Shit. Triangulating takes for-freaking-ever.'

He pushed the thought out of his head. At least he got a break to massage his temples- no water plus bad lighting equals one headache from hell. Going back to his work, he almost broke his pencil in half when the first door opened again, then the second one, then both at the same time. He got up and locked the doors with a special code only he and a few choice members knew. Being annoyed was something he was best at, and it was showing.

As Torn was jogging down the steps, there was a 'whump.' All thoughts of 'Can't have these damnable doors swooshin' all night' were gone. Out of instinct, Torn whipped out his crescent knife and leaped off the steps into a defensive position.

"Identify yourself!" he barked at the intruder. Or, at least, where there was more shadow near the end of the bunks.

It turned towards him, and warbled in a highly insulting falsetto,

"Why, Torny, I'm hurt. You don't recognize your lover? It's me, Jak." Torn blinked.

"What the –" was all he had time to say before someone who looked like the boy stepped out of the shadows and was in his face.

"Jak?"

Aaaaand end chapter one! Please, tell me what you think! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I just leave it where it is, or can it? HELP ME. I am a new writer, so any feedback is greatly appreciated!

1.) My sister and I have decided that yes, Jak is, indeed, an emo kid. Look at him! He's all like: "I hate the Baron. I hate everything. Rahr. And, sorry for the assumption that all emo boys are gay, but Jak is. Just LOOK at him.

2.) Yes, I know Erol's helmet in the game is up over his face, but right now, he's a n00b and he only has that ugly red armor.

3.) Yes, they both wear scarves ALL THE FRIGGIN' TIME. Come on, guys! Your neck needs to feel fresh air! D

4.) Sorry for the incessant repetition. It makes me happy, and! Here's a bonus: it lengthens the page.

Ganbate kurasai!

Please, do your best!

I am.

3 Gnumber


End file.
